


Wrong Address

by Darkstar1142



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Control, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Murder, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Stalking, Torture, Violence, Wrong person proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar1142/pseuds/Darkstar1142
Summary: When wanting to break into someone's house you are going to need a map, a compass, a GPS, a light, and especially a right address.This is a story of one guy who should have really gotten the correct details before trying a spur of the moment prank on his buddies just after graduating high school.But he didn't.--------------------------Warning: This will be violent, most likely smutty, and I'm writing the characters as close as I can while keeping the story going like I want it to! But have fun reading if you are into any of this!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/gifts).



I hadn't planned on doing anything tonight other than hanging out at a party after graduation, but after it was five drinks too late of realizing the punch bowl at this party was spiked I was ready to do something kinda dumb tonight. I wasn't sure what to do with how hard it was to think straight from the punch, but after walking around the neighborhood I stuck my hands in my pocket from how cold it was only to feel three small circles in my pocket. I pulled them out of my jeans, which were honestly a bit tight on me, only to see it was the intricate promise rings that I had planned to give to my boyfriend on our one year anniversary which happened to be at graduation just days ago, but never got to as he broke up with me only days before that.

My heart clenched as I looked at the rings over and over to every detail I had put in it with money I had saved over months of different jobs, three to give him options as he always loved variety in everything in his life. The first was a black titanium ring with white scattered markings at random, the second being yellow with black intricate patterns that showed a level of detail, and the third being brown with carved grooves with orange filling them in; all of them being things that I knew would be different enough to make him feel special as he had been in my eyes. 

I turned them rings over and over as the knowing that I wasn't special or different enough for him made my heart hurt with the pain along with tears burning in my eyes. I quickly swiped my eyes to get rid of the waterworks and was about to shove the rings back in my pocket when I noticed the street signs just a little bit away down the road.

"Franklin Lane...." It occurred to me that I would have had to been walking for quite longer than I thought, but the next thing that came to mind brought a small, drunken smirk on my face with the idea of a small prank that seems like a good excuse to see my three good buddies for a good laugh. I giggled as I thought of 'proposing' to all of them, them being straight while I was gayer than a rainbow, as a surprise as I knew they had gotten a house together in the woods surrounding the town. 

I couldn't remember if it was Franklin Lane exactly that led to their place due to there being a Frankle Lane only streets away that led into a different direction of the woods and the fact I've never actually had the chance to be there before as our Summer get together was in a few weeks. I actually had no clue what it would be other than the fact that it was the very last house at the end of the road, but with a determination that my drunken mind suddenly gave me I was off on my goal to have a good time.

I hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip had taken longer than I had expected as I had to sneak into my own house without alerting my parents to grab three ring boxes that my family had collected over the years just in case we needed it for holiday presents, but once I was in the road again I let myself be proud for being sneakier than I thought I could be even with not being sober. It was another trek to get on Franklin Lane again, but now that I was over 30 minutes into my walk in the woods with a strawberry wine cooler in one hand and the supplies in the other I was sure that it would be perfect.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz..." I couldn't help starting to sing once I started trying to skipping, me stopping my song to giggle every time I stumbled and taking a swig from the open wine cooler. The drink was my mom's and from the off taste I could tell they were the ones she put extra alcohol in, but I couldn't care as I had a fuzzy warmth in me that only brightened when I saw the house top through the trees. It was a welcome sight as it had been a while since I had recognized anything from the varying paths I'd had to wander through, so I quickened my pace and couldn't help but slow to a stop once I was in the large clearing, or yard, that held what looked to be much nicer than I thought it would be.

The house itself wasn't to big, but it seemed to be a two story with an attic and possible basement along with a wrap around porch that had soft grey and white colors that looked perfect next to the perfect lawn beside it. I walked up and looked inside a window to see it was decorated simply, but nicely inside of it which was odd considering how erratic my three friends were so I assumed it was their parent's doings from them only having their place for a little bit. 

I walked over to the door and turned the knob, using one hand to stifle my glee as it opened without any resistance, before heading inside as quietly as possible only to shut the door behind me. I jolted when the lock clicked shut a bit loudly when the door was fully closed and I couldn't help but glare at the traitorous door.

"Shh...." I put a finger to my lips to make it official before turning and looking around a bit more clearer from my walk before setting the drink down silently before rummaging through my bag to get started with what I had. I put up the 'Marry Me?' banner that my uncle had tried on four girlfriend's but never got a yes for, put out multiple candles only to light them to give the room a soft romantic glow to it, and even spread some flower petals that had been from when my aunt married her girlfriend a few months ago. Finally, I gently moved a tall, circular table to the center and positioned the boxes with the tops open to show off the rings. I took a step back and put away the bag that held the items with a smile with a small thought wondering how long I'd have to wait only to notice some items oddly colored by the front door. I took a few steps to see them better and stared for a moment only to actually realize what I was looking at.

Propped up where it would be hidden if the door was open was two hatchets, a pipe, and a crowbar with all covered in what looked to be dried blood that hadn't come off even though they looked to have been attempted to be cleaned off. I could only stare in numbness as I then noticed that there was a small indent in the wall that held an orange jacket with a white feminine mask, a yellow hoodie with a black clothe to go over the head, and a brown jacket with orange goggles. It took another minute to realize I was NOT in the right house and I took a couple steps back until I was by where the hallway was so I turned only for me to ram into a solid front. I end up on my butt with a yelp, dazed for a minute only to realize there were three sets of legs in front of me.

"Well, looks like you were right, Brian... We do have company tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... There will be VERY SEXUAL to it because I'm 'secretly' a yaoi lover. Don't like, don't read, but it continues the story. Enjoy if this is your interest!
> 
> ALSO! This one will be longer because, as Mettaton would say, "OH YEEEESSSS!!"

Looking up seemed to take a lot longer than I thought it would, but when I did I realized that the three men were definitely not my friends and were just as definitely hot as hell with all of them having differing shades of messy brown hair. I didn't know why, but I always thought brown hair was hotter than other colors even though my hair was like a brown with a redder tint to it than most others and it made me shiver that was not unpleasant which caused my eyes to wander in order to look them over in a way I probably never would have done sober.

The one in the front who was blocking my legs from moving wore burnt umber plaid pajama pants, no shirt on to show a slightly chubby body that had muscle definition as well, and piercing stormy blue eyes that made it hard to look away. He had a cigarette lit in his mouth and even though I never actually thought it was an alluring habit, he made it look like something I wouldn't mind doing if it meant getting closer to that mouth. 

The one just behind him to his left wore dark blue pajama pants with a more muscled chest that had clear abs from what looked to be hours of working out, yet had a paler skin tone than the front one along with deep grey eyes that had a demand to it that I listen or there would be consequences. 

The last one was a little farther back to the front one's right and had brown tank top on along with black boxers on which didn't hide any of his athletic figure or the array of burn marks that was by the right side of his mouth to his cheek. This one had golden like hazel eyes that seemed to have a turmoil to them that made me want to just hold him close if he wasn't looking just as dangerous, but he held himself just like the other two even though he was obvious maybe only a year older than me.

After looking them over in the basics, my mind went a bit hazy for a minute as my views traveled to their lower middle to their crotches where a soft warmth crossed my cheeks at the bulges showing in each of their pants and especially the one very visible in the male who was wearing the boxers. I realized I was biting my lip and finally forced myself to look away, closing my eyes to focus on the fact that while they were very hot, they were also very much likely killers and that I definitely did not have a problem in my own pants.

I was in the middle of trying to calm myself when I squeaked with my eyes shooting open when I was yanked up to my feet and dragged across the room, blinking only to see the four of us were in front of the decorations and the table of rings. The grey eyed one looked frustrated at the one in plaid pajamas, making me wonder how long I'd been lost in my own mind, before looking to me with a deadly look in his eyes that I wished had succeeded in diminishing the growth in my lower regions.

"Listen carefully and we might make your death quicker... What is your plans here?"

My face burned when I realized what was happening and I didn't know what to say at first with my mind a bit clouded. How could I explain that I was trying to get over my ex by making a stupid prank which I went to the wrong address for, yet I was very aroused by them and that this was not actually a real--

I blinked after a moment as a softer blush grew on my face as I realized how this made me feel if it was real and what my actual likes were. I had a very high chance of dying, so why couldn't I at least try a bit with some fun? A part of my mind screamed that it was terrible idea as they were all bigger than me in both muscle and height, but my mouth started talking like it didn't hear.

"Well, I'm, uh, I don't know if you three are, but I'm more of a poly relationship type of person and I've seen you guys around in the woods, but..." There was no words from them and with my face toward the floor as I was embarrassed to look at them, but I took a deep breath and kept going with the knowing I couldn't go back. "So, I was... I was TRYING to propose, but, I got kinda distracted by..."

I ended up trailing off only to have the youngest of them suddenly slam me against the wall, which was right behind me so it wasn't that hard, but once again my non-sober mind thought it was more interesting than terrifying. He was very close and I could feel my own member straining against my pants at full length and I had a slight thought to get more comfortable until he put his face right next to mine.

"Y-you t-think yo-yo-you are f-f-fucking h... hilarious, pal?" His voice was deep with sleep almost right next to my ears as he stared into my eyes and I had to bite my whimper at how absolutely hot it sounded to me who's never done anything farther than a simple kiss. I heard talking behind the one next to my face and I stared at his lips, wondering how screwed I would be if I kissed him only for my eyes to shift when the blue eyed one whispered something in his ear. I couldn't hear what he said, but the male moved away only to be replaced by the grey eyed one who was suddenly towering over me like I was prey with the next thing having his crotch barely touching mine with his lips the same to my ear.

"You think you can handle three bad men, ones who wouldn't hesitate in stabbing you right after you are covered in our cum--" He sounded like he was going to keep going, but with his equally deep voice and hot breath tingling my ear, I couldn't help but whine in a weird needing tone as my hips bucked against his own member. I heard him gasp and it took him harshly gripping my hips still to realize I was basically humping him through his pants, opening my somehow closed eyes to see him looking down at me with the other two on the other sides of me.

"Told ya both, he is just a needy thing that saw three men and wanted to get WRECKED tonight..." I heard them chuckle, a warm shiver going down my body to my crotch, only to shake my head as my brain tried to keep up.

"No... I.... Every night, not just tonight." There was silence and I saw the shock on their faces which made me smile in a small victory. "You think, you, uh, could handle that? I mean, I assumed you could but-- AH!" 

I ended up with a yell as one of their hands suddenly groped my member through my jeans and I barely stopped from having it be over so soon. I panted as the hand pulled away and wondered what exactly had been in the punch only to realize they had left and were now standing a foot away from me with me alone against the wall. I shook my head to clear my vision only to realize they were each holding a certain box; the plaid pajamas holding the black ring, the grey eyes holding yellow with intricate markings, and the youngest scarred one holding the brown one. The grey eyed one looked in my eyes, a seriousness that sobered me up for a minute.

"Last chance, if this is a prank... You can either choose to die now with a slight painful but quick death.."

"Or we can put on these rings and you'll belong to us for the rest of your life. You'll be ours for us to command and do with you as we please..." This was continued by the blue eyed male who had was looking over me with a teasing smirk.

"Along with following our own master as well, meaning you'll never see the people you went to school with or anyone you've been around ever again unless dealing a job concerning them."

It took me a moment to realize I'd be away from my parents who never actually cared about me until I slipped in grades or activities, the 'friends' who never checked on me when I'd be in my depression cycles, or anyone else I knew who would only act like they liked me to get something. I didn't care about any of them, and since I'd been broken up with I had been avoided or sympathy because they felt like it was 'the right thing to do'. Was this even a problem to choose from?

I got down on one knee, mildly shaky from what had just happened, and took a deep breath before looking up at them with a smile and clearer eyes than what I've had so far this night.

"Marry Me?"


End file.
